1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system and method, and more particularly to a data transmission system and method for accurately detecting a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical transmission techniques develop, optical transmission techniques have been applied more widely as optical fiber transmission has transmission rate/transmission distance benefits and anti-interference capabilities. Due to optical transmission technique advantages, more applications are coupling a host and a device respectively to optical transceiver modules to perform opto-electronic conversion and then perform data transmission through an optical fiber. However, there are some problems occurring in the above applications. It is desired to provide a data transmission system and method for one link partner to accurately detect whether another link partner is coupled to the one link partner through an optical transceiver unit. For such a system and method, the data transmission between the two link partners (such as a host and a device) would be stably performed through the optical transceiver unit, which would solve the problems found in current optical transmission techniques.